Love II
Narrator: What An Animal! (Love II) Starring Roddie Sugar Teresa Brisby (Episode begins) (and starts) (At the field of Fitzgibbons' farm) (however) (Roddie came in) (to see what was happening) Roddie: Hey, Brisbys. Mrs. Brisby: Hi Roddie. Roddie: Gosh. You look different in the sequel. Justin: That's right. Since she was young in the past. Teresa: Who's this? Martin: It's Roddie Sugar. Roddie: I see you kids have grown. Cynthia: Ever since we were in the past. Roddie: Hmm? (Looks at Teresa, He grins and heart beats) (suddenly) Timmy: Roddie? Martin: Is something bothering you? Roddie: Love. Cynthia: Attracted to Teresa? Teresa: Uh oh. Cynthia: Oh my. Teresa: You don't need to do that to me, Rodent. Roddie: Rodent? I'm a sugar glider. Martin: He's a sugar glider. Timmy: What's a sugar glider? Justin: Like a flying phalanger. Cynthia: Oh. Mrs. Brisby: That's right. Teresa: Please keep away. Alright? Jeremy: He's not going to be mean to you, Teresa. Settle down, please. Teresa: He might do something gross. That's all. Jeremy: He's not gross. He's friendly. (Teresa facepalm) Teresa: Oh boy. He looks clean if you ask me. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Roddie can't stop looking at Teresa) (while attracted to her) Teresa: Roddie, Please. (feels rather annoyed) Roddie: Come on. Can't I be fetching? Teresa: Fetching something for you like? Roddie: Means handsome to you. (winks) Teresa: (chuckles) Of course. You are attracted to me suddenly. And might fetch something since you've been doing Squirrel Theater plays and spoof travels since then. Narrator: Meanwhile... Lionel: Slave in the Magic Mirror, Come from the farther space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see my face. Magic Mirror: Anything you know? Lionel: Magic Mirror on the wall, What's going on at all? Magic Mirror: It seems like the heroes are seeming to get more members on their team for more spoof traveling. Lionel: We know that, Get on with it. Magic Mirror: It looks like Roddie is attracted to one of the Brisby kids. Lionel: Teresa. (growls) Magic Mirror: Because it seems the Brisby kids will be joining the heroes for more spoof traveling. Turkey: Who knows? Shh... Magic Mirror: Yes, because they've got ten more train engineer members on their team since five of them will always carry their toy pipes in their mouths. (Back with Roddie and Teresa) (however) Teresa: Still looking at me? Good grief. Roddie: Of course I am. Because Lachy has been keeping a magic coin and will use to turn it into something on our journeys. Teresa: Excuse me? Roddie: Uh, I do beg your pardon, but I am a good flying character, just like Elvis Flyly is. Teresa: Oh, So you sugar gliders and flying squirrels have much flying in common. Roddie: Yeah, because we can fly like The Powerpuff Girls, Crazylegs Crane, his son, Mosquito Dragonfly, Wonderbot, Tails, Jenny Wakeman, Rocky Squirrel, and others can. Teresa: Oh. Roddie: I'm special too. Teresa: Why, so you are, because me, Martin, Cynthia, Timmy, and Jeremy will be proud to join you for more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. Roddie: Unless danger attacked you and us. Teresa: Because our mom, Auntie Shrew, and Justin will also be coming with us to join you too. Since we heard that Theodore Adorable is being aided at the hospital. Roddie: If it matters. So? Teresa: Who knows what will happen? Narrator: Later... Roddie: She's a little annoyed by me. But we got along. (smiles happily) (A letter was dropped) (however) Roddie: Hmm? (opens the letter) Roddie: What's this say? "Dear Roddie, If you really wanna want her to love you, We captured her. If you don't save her or she won't be slave, She'll be tortured. D.O.D. Baddies." Baddies?! (gasps in shock) (Roddie flies off) (to the rescue) Narrator: 15 Minutes Later... (Teresa was tied on a log) (with ropes around her) (Teresa struggles) (to get free) Anjelica: Now, Work for the master's bigger lair being build as slave or you are tortured. Patti: With pleasure. Teresa: No! You can't make me slave in chains. Didian: Well, there are some ways to try and make you a slave, that is. Teresa: No. Slave is against the Emancipation Proclamation. AL said so in the 19th century. Patti: Well, it's worth a try. Anjelica: Have it your way, Torture is better. (Pulls a lever that activates a sawmill) Didian: We'll see if you can become a slave of us. Teresa: No. Patti: Strike 1 on that. Didian: Try to make her talk? Teresa: Nada. Didian: Okay. Strike 2. Any other things you can think of? Patti: Careful now. Didian: She might say anything. Teresa: I will say... Never. Never be your slave. Anjelica: Then that's strike 3. Didian: Bye-bye. (Presses a button) Anjelica: Say your prayers, Teresa. (Teresa looks) (and gasps) (Sawmill spins) (like a whirlwind) (Teresa screams in Fluttershy's voice) (and shuts her eyes) (Then Roddie smashes through the window) (SMASH) Roddie: Geronimo! (CRASH) Anjelica: What the...? (Double takes) Patti: Holy smokes! It's Roddie! (Roddie pulls the lever) (to stop the machine) Didian: Hey, No you don't! (Pulls the lever) Roddie: I don't think so. (They struggle on the lever) (and fight over it) Teresa: Roddie, Hurry! Roddie: Don't worry, beauty. I've got this. (They still struggle on the lever) (by fighting over it) (Then SNAP) (the lever falls apart) (Roddie gasps in shock) (and gulps) (Sawmill still goes faster) (at a high speed) Teresa: Oh no! (covers her eyes) (Roddie press the button) (to stop the machine) (conveyor belt stops) (at last) Anjelica: Hands off! (Presses it) Roddie: I don't think so. (They keeps pressing it) (together) (Roddie tickles her with his tail) (and makes her sneeze) No. (and makes her laugh) Anjelica: No! No! Stop that! No fair! Patti: Let's do it. (Patti toss her stick at him) Didian: Watch out, Roddie, and try to avoid it. (Roddie covers him with a frying pan) (CLANG!) (It flies back and onto her nose, BEEP) Didian: Ooh! Teresa: I'm gonna get killed! Roddie: Don't worry, Beauty. I can't miss. (Roddie gasps, Then toss Anjelica at them) (BUMP!) (Patti Wilhelm Scream) (Didian groans) (Roddie gasps when Teresa's almost to the sawmill) (and gets an idea) (Roddie grabs a french and throws it at the sawmill) (to stop it) (Gets jammed) (suddenly) Voice: Alert. Alert. (alarm goes off) (Teresa gasps) (and sighs with relief) (Roddie unties her) (and saves her life) Roddie: Come on. Teresa: Coming. (He flies off) (with Teresa on board) Anjelica: Huh? Voice: Danger. Danger. Patti: Oh, peppers. (puts his stick back in her mouth) Anjelica: Oh pickles. (KABOOM!) Didian: Whoa! (THUD) (SPLAT) Anjelica: I hate hero love couples. Patti: We respect everyone's opinions of them everyone loves them. (Anjelica grunts) Didian: Fair enough. Narrator: Later... (Later) Teresa: My best hero ever. Roddie: Oh, it's my pleasure, Teresa. (KISS, Roddie gasps) (KISS, Teresa grins) Mrs. Brisby: Roddie deserves it. Jenny: Yeah, that's what I'm Timmy's love interest too, Mrs. Brisby. Jeremy: Ja. Mr. Ages: Because we'll be joining them for more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Love 2 Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes